L'aventure d'une fleur
by Angemaniaque9451
Summary: Et si les Hobbit n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblent être, en quoi la quêtes de Thorin Oakenshield en serait elle affecté. Venez découvrir l'aventure de Baldellia Baggins fille de Bungo Baggins et de Belladona Took.


Bonjour c'est la première histoire que je publie donc n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Il est possible que vous trouviez des éléments faisant partit de l'univers d' Harry Potter ou encore faisant référence au mythe liée à la légende du roi Arthur mais il s'agit bien ici d'une fanfiction sur le Hobbit. Bien sur les personnages sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien. Sur ce bonne lecture (enfin j'espère).

Notre histoire commence bien avant l'exil des nains après la chute d'Erebor puisque celle-ci commence à la fin du deuxième âge.

Dans un monde bien différents de la terre du milieu peuplé de créatures merveilleuses et béni par la magie, un cataclysme se prépare. Les hommes rongés par l'orgueil et la soif de pouvoir ont commencé il y a bien des années à rejeté toute manifestation de magie tuant dans un premier temps tout être lié à cette mère bienfaitrice. A présent ceux-ci ne se rappel même pas de sont existence détruisant sans remords de nombreuses habitations des créatures magiques et de leurs protecteurs les hauts mages, qui malgré leurs appellations sont à peine plus grand, voir plus petit que les nains qui peuplent la terre du milieu. La magie se sentant lésée par la cupidité des hommes. Pris la décision de les punir en détruisant ce monde infecté par la maladie des hommes mais elle prit cependant la décision de sauver les peuples qui ont continué à l'honorer et la défendre des immondices engendrées par les hommes. Parmi ses peuples ont put trouver les centaures, les fées, les sirènes, les Phœnix, les licornes, certains géants et surtout les hauts mages dont la missions a toujours été de protéger les peuples bénis de leur mère. Afin de sauver ses enfants magie passa un accord avec Ilúvatar pour qu'il autorise sa progéniture à se réfugier sur la terre du milieu. C'est ainsi qu'apparut le peuple magique dans les vallées de l'Anduin.

Mais intéressons-nous de plus près aux hauts mages. En apparence il s'agissait de personne de petite taille, plus petite qu'un nain de quelques centimètres, ayant l'apparence des hommes et les oreilles des elfes, leur peau caramel semblaient incrustées de diamant lorsqu'il était au soleil et leur yeux semblables aux gemmes les plus précieuses rendant tout rubis, saphir, opale fades en comparaison. Les haut mages était dirigé par trois chefs chacun représentant une communauté eux-mêmes arbitré par un président d'assemblée souvent le plus ancien et le plus sages des hauts mages. Chaque chefs de communauté était désigné par leur mère bienveillante grâce à un attribut physique ainsi la maîtresse de la vie était révélée par ces yeux comparable au joyaux qui seras appelé plus tard Arkenstone, le maître des destinées seras quand à lui désigné par la couleurs de sa peau semblable à l'ivoire la plus pure, le maître des puissances se distinguera par sa carrure le rendant plus grand et plus fort que n'importe quel haut mages, ont dit même que certains dépassaient les plus grands nains existant.

La maîtresse de la vie dirigeait les guérisseurs. Ces fonctions consistent à soigner animaux, plantes et hommes qui lui demande de l'aide, elle possède donc pour s'aider des pouvoirs de guérisons exceptionnelles il fut dit que les plus puissantes d'entre elles pouvaient ramener les personnes tombées au combat d'entre les morts, elle-même étant invulnérables à la mort car le seul moyen de tuer la maîtresse de la vie est de lui faire désirer la mort. Le familier des chefs de cette faction est un Phœnix bleu et argent qui se lie à elle dès sa naissance. Quand une maîtresse de la vie désire la mort il lui reste alors 50 ans à vivre c'est le temps dont elle disposera pour former son successeur avant de s'éteindre dans son sommeil, cependant durant ces 50 années elle perd son invulnérabilité et peut donc mourir de maladie comme de blessures.

Le maître des destinées dirigeait les voyants, philosophes et érudits, ils ont été affectueusement nommés comme étant la communauté des penseurs. Ils ont pour missions de parcourir le temps afin d'assurer la sécurité sur le long terme ou de prévenir des catastrophes afin de pouvoir mettre un plan en place pour permettre la survie des peuples sous leur responsabilité. Cette communauté est très proche des centaures car c'est ensemble qu'ils observent les étoiles pour prédire le futur possible. Le familier du maître des destinées est un demiguise. Comme pour la maitresse de la vie l'héritier du maître des destinées apparaît 50 ans avant sa mort pour que celui-ci puisse le former. Il n'est encore jamais arrivé qu'un maître des destinées meurt avant les 50 ans prévu pour la formation de son apprenti, car après tout il a prédit sa propre mort.

Le maître des puissances dirige ce qu'on pourrait désigner comme les bâtisseurs et les guerriers. Leurs missions principales sont de protéger les habitants par tous les moyens possibles et de tous les dangers pouvant survenir. Ils sont capables de construire des villages entiers en moins de 2h et peuvent créer un peu prêt n'importe quoi. On les appel guerriers car ils sont les seuls à avoir appris à manier les armes des hommes même s'ils n'y font que rarement appel. Car les haut mages ne sont pas un peuple de guerriers mais de protecteurs. Le familier d'un maître des puissances est systématiquement un nundu connue pour être une des créatures les plus dangereuses si ce n'est la plus dangereuse (après tout ses crocs peuvent percer la peau d'un dragon aussi facilement que du beurre).

Le Thain quant à lui est le dirigeant de tous les hauts mages mêmes si sont travail consiste uniquement à faire en sorte qu'il n'existe aucune différence majeure entre les communautés pour qu'elle soit toutes équivalente les unes aux autres en termes de lois et de besoin. Le Thain est désigné par un rituel magique effectué à la mort du Thain précédent. Bien que ça fasse bientôt 500 ans que les Took sont Thain de père/mère en fils/fille.

Mais revenons à notre histoire, en arrivant en terre du milieu ils furent accueillis par les elfes et les hommes dont certains ne se génèrent pas pour les surnommés semi-hommes, periannath et enfin Hobbit. Ils donnèrent également d'autres noms aux factions des haut mages ainsi les penseurs devinrent les peaublêmes en référence au maître des destinées, les protecteurs devinrent les fortauds par rapport à la carrure de leur chef et les guérisseurs devinrent les piévelus en référence au mari de leur dirigeante qui ne pouvait être présente au moment de la rencontre car trop occupé à soigner les rescapés du grand cataclysme. Bien que ce sentant insulter les hauts mages n'osèrent pas se rebeller contre l'impolitesse de leur hôte.

Les premières années de cohabitations se passèrent sans réel conflit entre les rescapés et leurs voisins mais malheureusement l'avidité ne connaît pas de frontière et une fois de plus les haut mages et créatures sous leurs responsabilités furent chassés pour leur peau, leurs yeux et tous autres organes ayant de la valeur aux yeux de leurs hôtes. Mais cependant ils réussirent à échapper à cette traque grâce à leur mère bien-aimée qui en plus de leur données la vie leur donna également la possibilité de manipuler la magie et gravé à elle il créèrent une petite chaîne de pieds qui une fois mis autour de la cheville du nourrisson ou du haut mages adultes lui donneras l'apparence qu'on lui connaît aujourd'hui en tant que Hobbit. Afin de sauver ce qui restait des créatures ayant réalisé le voyage en terres du milieu ils firent entrer les derniers survivant dans des malles sans fonds et quittèrent les vallées de l'Anduin. C'est ainsi que commença l'errance.

En l'an 1601 du troisième âge les penseurs, ou peaublêmes, passèrent un pacte avec le roi Arthedain Argeled II qui leur permis de s'installer sur la terre qui fût nommée plus tard la Comté. Les hommes finirent par oublier les origines des Hobbit et détournèrent le regard de cette race dites faible de même que les elfes et les nains. Cette indifférence permis au Hobbit de prospérer loin des regards indiscrets, créant grâce à l'aide généreuse de Yavanna une forêt enchantée au fin fond de la Comté, un secret connu uniquement des hobbits et des Istaris envoyer par les Valars. Dans cette forêt on libéra les créatures qui avaient dû vivre dans les malles sans fond afin qu'elles puissent renaître vers leur gloire passée au cœur de la forêt d'Avalon.

Aujourd'hui même si les hommes, les elfes et les nains ont oublié notre apparence et semblent détourner les yeux de notre existence il est toujours conseillé au Hobbit de ne jamais retirer la chaîne qu'ils ont autour de la cheville en dehors des limites de la Comté et jamais en présence d'autres espèces, car après tout il vaut mieux passer pour un peuple faible et sans importance que d'être traqué sans relâche pour nos yeux et notre peau. Au fils du temps il fut découvert que toute chaîne enlevée en dehors des frontières ne pouvait plus être remise par la suite dévoilant ainsi l'apparence du Haut mage sans possibilité de retour. Il fut également mis en évidence que la faculté de contrôlé la magie disparait si l'on n'est pas un des dirigeant du peuple des hauts mages, bien que leurs facultés soient elles-mêmes fortement affaiblis bien sur cela n'est vraie que si les hobbits portent la chaine en dehors de la Comté, si la chaine est rompue alors le contrôle de la magie est rendue à son utilisateur. C'est pourquoi les hobbits ne s'aventurent que très rarement en dehors de la Comté.

\- Et voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire il est temps de dormir maintenant ma fleur des champs.

\- Mais papa

\- Non mon amour demain la maitresse t'attend pour ton entraînement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est nulle je m'ennuie.

\- Je sais ma rose mais qui soignera ton vieux père si tu ne deviens pas la maitresse de la vie.

\- Dis papa, tu penses qu'un jour moi aussi je pourrais ramener les gens d'entre les morts.

\- Je ne pense pas ma chérie, après tout ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit ma fleur, bonne nuit ma Baldellia Baggins.


End file.
